


Your Name ( Forever The Name On My Lips )

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I should stop writing these now, Names, Not going to tag her as a character because it’ll ruin the anticipation I spent so long building, greenlan as parents, kind of a Rosie-Fic, of course, this got really long really quickly, this is the fluffiest yet, yet another Greenlan child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: “Im just saying that we said that last time, but time runs out and Rosie didn’t have a name for ages” Emma pointed out, causing Alyssa to laugh again at the genuine concern behind Emma’s tone. She was barely a month along, they definitely did have time to discuss, and probably argue, about potential names.orEmma suggests a name for their second daughter, and Alyssa misses the meaning behind it- that is, until their eldest daughter Rosie points it out.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 45





	Your Name ( Forever The Name On My Lips )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know we’re spamming this tag but honestly they’re the cutest family and there are just sO many good ideas!
> 
> As always, a shoutout to Kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for encouraging this and for helping to brainstorm bits for it. We will NEVER stop writing rosie-centric stories.
> 
> (title is from Last Kiss by Taylor Swift) (it’s become a thing somehow so blame Kate idk)

Alyssa stared down at her shaking hands, willing them to steady but to no success. It’s not like this wasn’t planned, it was as far from unplanned as it could possibly be, given the circumstances. But her brain was still struggling to catch up and fully comprehend the entire meaning of the two lines that felt like they were glaring up at her. It was still earlier than their doctor had recommended to them to take a test, but Alyssa had been complaining to her wife that something felt off, and Emma had suggested she just took one to see. She hadn’t been expecting a conclusive answer, let alone a positive one. It had worked. They were having another baby. 

She stayed firmly seated on the closed toilet seat, unsure if she’d even be able to support her weight on her still shaking legs and she decided she would test that, until a soft shout pulled her from her thoughts.

“Alyssa? is everything ok in there?” Emma called softly, only noticing how long her wife had been in the bathroom when she finally broke focus from the work emails she had been responding too whilst she waited.

The couple had decided they’d try for another just after their firstborn, Rosie, started preschool. It had started off as a bit of a joke. Them teasing each other about what they were going to do now, but the conversation had quickly turned more serious. And after a two hour brunch full of talks of logistics, timelines and questioning what on earth they were doing- they made a call to their fertility office. Even Emma, who was ever the optimist, hadn’t expected it to work first time, considering it had taken three rounds when they tried with Rosie.

So when Alyssa slowly emerged from their en suite with an expression of shock on her face and the all too familiar object in her hand she felt her breath hitch in her throat.. surely not? She quickly discarded her laptop to the empty bed next to her and stood up to meet Alyssa in the doorway.

“I-is it?” Emma choked out, feeling her eyes fill with tears as Alyssa nodded frantically, too overcome with emotions to use any sort of cohesive words, and Emma wondered if she was reflecting the same kind of emotion in her own face.

The two women wrapped each other in a tight hug, holding onto one another like they’re never get to do it again. Alyssa crying into Emma’s chest, she could blame it on hormones or whatever, but really she was just so unbelievably happy.

After a few minutes in each other’s embrace Emma pulled away and placed a deep kiss on her lips, knowing she would never get sick of doing this as long as she had the privilege of doing so. She slipped a hand between them and placed a flat hand on Alyssa’s still flat abdomen in the place where she now knew their baby was.

They got into bed, resuming their position of being as close to each other as possible, just enjoying spending the time together as they thought of the possibilities that the near future would bring.

“I suppose we should think of some names at some point” Emma spoke up, breaking the silence.

Alyssa chucked lightly, “we’ve still got time to do that baby” she responded, reaching up to kiss the underside of the blondes jaw, who’s head was resting on her shoulder, as they laid facing each other.

“Im just saying that we said that last time, but time runs out and Rosie didn’t have a name for ages” Emma pointed out, causing Alyssa to laugh again at the genuine concern behind Emma’s tone. She was barely a month along, they definitely did have time to discuss, and probably argue, about potential names, but Emma’s concern that their baby would be nameless was very sweet.

They laid together until in turn, they each fell asleep, comforted by the pure joy that had come from their news, and dreaming of what life would be like by the time they welcomed this new baby into the world.

\------

As 21st century lesbians, Emma and Alyssa didn’t care too much for gender. They let Rosie do whatever she wanted, be that playing with cars, or wearing clothes from the ‘boys’ or ‘girls’ section at the store. But Alyssa was a bit of a control freak, and so by the time her 22-week anatomy scan came around, she really wanted to know the sex of their second child. Her and Emma had been going backwards and forwards deciding if they were going to open the envelope that they’d been sent home with from the appointment they’d had that morning. It had been long forgotten about by Emma, the chaos of their evening routine serving as ample distraction, but the same couldn’t be said for Alyssa.

“Please Em, I just want to know- I know it isn’t that important, but can we just open it, please?” Alyssa said as they sat together on the couch, relishing in the hour or so of quiet they got once Rosie was finally asleep.

Emma rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated at her wife’s persistence, but it was all in good spirit. She reached a hand over to rub the bump that had really begun to make itself noticeable in the past few weeks. Despite their opposing opinions on the matter, Emma couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of a flutter of kicks under her hand.

“Lys it doesn’t mean anything, we know that they’re healthy, and who knows- they could turn around in five years and tell us they want to be something different, it’s not even our decision..” Emma said, putting her point of view forward. Alyssa sighed, she knew that she was right, but still a large part of her was dying to know.

“Fine. You’re right, it doesn’t matter, so why can’t we just open it and see? Pleaseee Emma” Alyssa pouted at Emma, knowing it wasn’t often where she’d be able to resist the look, she started the rather tedious process of getting up off the couch, the sudden change in her centre of gravity had made this more difficult recently.

Emma groaned, realising there was no way she’d be able to say no to Alyssa at this point, “Fine- you can open it...” she relented, causing Alyssa to squeal in delight, not unlike the way their daughter did when she got excited about things.

The brunette tore open the flimsy white paper, disregarding the conveniently placed seam, far too desperate to get inside and reveal the contents of it.

She studied the paperwork intently, skipping over the results of the other tests that had been done- Emma would probably pay attention to those later, but as far as they knew everything was good so it was ok.

“YES! I told you so! I told you I knew it was another girl!” Alyssa shouted- far too loudly considering the four year old that was asleep down the hall. Emma realised that, and quickly shushed her wife before jumping up off of her seat on the couch to join her.

Emma grinned as she was pulled in for a deep kiss by her very happy wife, hands moving between them to find their usual position on her stomach. As much as she stood by the fact that it didn’t matter and she wouldn’t mind, she was secretly happy that Rosie would have a little sister. Neither of them had grown up with siblings, but Emma remembered nights full of endless longing for a companion to play with in the backyard, and it made her smile, knowing that Rosie would have that.

Rosie was very excited about being a big sister, just a few weeks before they’d actually told her, she had started asking if she could have a baby. A friend in her class had recently had a little brother and Rosie had become obsessed with the idea of a baby. So when they finally let her in on their family secret she had been overjoyed, and since, told everybody that they passed on the street that her mama was having a baby for her.

“So, does that mean you’ll actually consider the name I mentioned the other night...?” Emma asked, deciding to shoot her shot with it considering she’d just given in to letting Alyssa know the sex of the baby they’d been relentlessly coming up with names for in the previous weeks. They were determined to chose something before she was born, not wanting to leave it to the last minute again. And the week before Emma had suggested a name that she really liked once the conversation had moved on from stupid suggestions like ‘Sausage’ and ‘Rocket’.

Alyssa pondered for a second, knowing immediately what name she was referring too. It had been one of the only ones they’d agreed on up till now and to be fair to Emma she thought it was beautiful.

“Honestly? Yes- if it suits her once she’s here- I think it fits nicely with Rosalie, plus there’s ample nickname potential..” Alyssa admitted, causing Emma’s eyes to widen in simultaneous joy and surprise. 

Emma just really hoped that Alyssa wouldn’t change her mind in the next few months, and that the new arrival suited the name.

———

Alyssa’s eyes fluttered open, and her heart immediately melted at the sight she was greeted with. Her wife cradling their newborn daughter, humming a quiet tune to her.

As she woke up a little more she realised how tired she’d been, and how much she’d needed that nap Emma had had to talk her into. The first few hours with a baby were magical, she knew that from last time, and she didn’t want to miss it. But Emma had reminded her that she’d still be here when she woke up again, and she deserved a rest after the utterly exhausting 10 hours she’d had.

Emma looked up from the baby, making eye contact with Alyssa who had seemingly been staring at the pair, a look of love in her eyes, a light brush spread across her cheeks and her face softened into a smile.

“We’ve had some very important conversations in the last two hours... and I think she likes the name” Emma teased, making Alyssa laugh quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.

“Mhm, did she tell you that?” Alyssa asked, reaching up to press a kiss to Emma’s forehead once she’d come over to the bed to pass the baby to her other mom. 

“She did, and if I do say so myself I think she really suits it.” Emma responded, keeping up the light humour of the interaction.

Alyssa looked carefully at the tiny baby in her arms, taking in her features, whilst running a light finger across her cheeks. She looked just like Rosie had as a newborn, and it reminded Alyssa of the slight ache of her heart that she felt for missing her eldest. She knew she’d be back home in a day or two max, but she had only ever spent the odd weekend away from Rosie in the past and it felt strange not to have her bustling around their every move. Even if the peace and quiet felt very luxurious.

After a few moments just staring down at their daughter, Alyssa looked up to Emma again, who was still standing slightly over them, peering over Alyssa’s shoulder at the newborn.

“I think it’s perfect...” she admitted, smiling up at Emma, as she felt tears prick in her eyelids.

“Well then, it’s settled” Emma said softly, kissing Alyssa’s forehead, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

“Hi Juniper” Alyssa whispered softly at the baby, voice cracking slightly with emotion. She smiled at the sight of her eyes opening at the mention of her newly decided on name. Of course she was only a few hours old, but that didn’t stop Emma and Alyssa from sharing a knowing glance. Alyssa was right, it was the perfect name for their littlest daughter.

———

Adjusting to a newborn in the house had been a rather treacherous time for the whole of the family. Rosie loved her baby sister, but she didn’t love the amount of attention she required, and the shift from being an only child, to the oldest child was hard.

But it got easier, routines were put in place and specific Rosie and mommies time was established in due course.

Though there was one thing that Emma was still waiting to find the right time to bring up. The reason she’d picked the newest members to the household’s name. 

Juniper had affectionately been given the nickname ‘Junie’ by her very proud big sister, just hours after coming home from the hospital, and Emma was sure it would trigger Alyssa to realise why she’d chosen that name in particular for her. But it had yet to happen. Until one Sunday morning...

Rosie was sat up at the dining table, surrounded by coloured pens and her new special writing pen. (that had been a gift from her little sister: how she’d managed to pick the perfect gift was beyond Rosie but she appreciated it all the same)

Alyssa was cleaning around the kitchen, a six week old baby Junie firmly nestled into a baby wrap around her chest, leaving Alyssa hands free to get on with her chores. Since the baby had made habit of screaming every time she wasn’t being held in the recent days, it was a rather practical setup, and she was grateful to whoever had bought it from the online registry they’d set up prior to her birth.

Emma walked in from the garden, where she’d been pulling weeds, just as Rosie opened her mouth to ask a burning question..

“Mommy I just writing that my best month is June, and my baby sister is called Junie but really Jupiter. And I fink the letters are just the same.. is she Junie for like rainbow month?” Rosie asked innocently, unaware that this was Emma’s secret she’d been hoping not to spill to Alyssa quite yet.

Alyssa quickly corrected the girls mispronunciation of ‘Juniper’ - to be fair to her it was quite a mouthful - and then pondered the question for a second. She hadn’t considered that, though it quickly struck her who might have...

Turning around to the culprit, she took in the view of her wife, who was looking far too intently at a family picture on the wall, heavy blush on her face. If there was anything her wife couldn’t do it was lie, so she simply asked..

“Nolan? Anything to say for yourself?”

“I thought it was Nolan-Greene as of about 7 years ago?” Emma quipped, keeping her voice steady, as she slowly tried to sneak out of the kitchen, but it wasn’t going to work.

“Answer me truthfully.. did you suggest the name Juniper for our precious daughter because of the connotations of pride month?” Alyssa asked blankly, trying not to let a smile spread onto her face due to the pure absurdity of what she’d just said.

“I mean- yes? But come on Alyssa! We’re so gay, like really gay, raging lesbians with two kids and the rest of it, it’s not going to hurt anyone.... Plus the name is still really pretty! And it fits her well doesn’t it??” Emma stuttered, face growing redder with slight embarrassment at hearing it put like that.

Alyssa let her faux-stony expression split into a slight grin, “honestly- I think that’s kinda cute, though you could have just told me, I’m more bothered by the fact that our five year old worked it out before I did”

Emma felt herself release a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, glad Alyssa wasn’t angry with her. She laughed along with her wife for a little while, walking over to her and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, being careful not to squash the baby between them. 

If anything, this was a funny story for her to tell when she was older, and something for Emma to make fun of Alyssa for missing. 

They stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s closeness, before a little voice interrupted them...

“Wait... so is Junie like rainbow month?” Rosie asked, slightly confused by the fact that they’d had their own conversation and hadn’t actually answered her yet.

“Yes baby, Junie is like rainbow month” Alyssa said with an amused sigh, as much as it was slightly chaotic and very tiring, she wouldn’t change her little family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always suggestions, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
